


the hound gets the fox

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Newt and reader are practicing the patronus charm for their research into dementors they realise that their patronus complement each other.





	

You really weren’t keen on going on this particular adventure with Newt, dementors had always bothered you, no matter how hard you looked you couldn’t see any good in them. You could tell that Newt would rather not get too close to the foul creatures if he could help it, but the research had to be done so that he could complete his book.

 

You were both down in the case, it was calm in there, and you thought it would be a logical place to practice the patronus charm, just in case. You had each managed a few wisps of pearly white light. You continued to run through the steps, trying to clear your mind, but Newt was hunched over the text book that you were working from, checking to see if you had missed anything. He had his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbow, his wand between his teeth as he rifled through the pages.

 

You shook your head, trying to dislodge the thoughts skittering through your mind, he was your dear friend of many years. You had been having to remind yourself of this fact a lot lately. It had started slowly, a simple hand guiding you into the case, or was it the way that he made the perfect cup of tea, you couldn’t recall; but the seed was planted, seemingly long ago, and over time it had grown until it was too late for you to do much about it.

 

“alright, it seems that we need stronger happier memories’ he said glancing at you. You wracked your brains trying to think of a memory, a large smile spreading across your face, you knew the exact one to use. “well it looks like you’ve got your memory sorted’ he said his own mouth lifting into a slight lopsided smile. “which one did you pick, I’m struggling a little bit’ he asked curiosity evident in his soft voice. “it’s a little silly’ your cheeks warming slightly at the thought of what he might think. “you can tell me, I promise I won’t laugh’ you sighed, ‘alright fine, but that is the last time you are allowed to use those puppy dog eyes this month.’ His smile widened and you suddenly became fascinated by your shoes. “do you remember when we were trying to learn the erumpent mating dance, and you got really embarrassed when I said that you were a little bit too good at it and it might be working on me’ Newt nodded, face flushing at the memory. “I can see why you picked that one, my cheeks were still sore the next morning from laughing so much’ his cheeks still pink, he encouraged you to continue while he thought of a memory.

 

You closed your eyes, so as not to be distracted by a certain wizard. You focussed on clearing your mind, taking deep calming breaths you allowed the memory to fill you up, remembering the smells, the feel of your trousers as you were doubled over with laughter. You slowly opened your eyes and cast the charm, this time a larger plume of light erupted from your wand. A small laugh of victory escaped your lips, you focussed even harder, and the light started to take shape. It seemed to be taking the form of a fox, you were positively giddy now, not quite believing your eyes as the small fox scampered about around you and newt who was smiling broadly at you.

 

With a exhausted sigh you flopped down next to him. “well I always knew you were a foxy lady, but that was a bit too much’ his face slightly red but a proud smile on his cheeks. “go on then Mr Scamander, let’s see what you are’ you said poking his nose. “charms was always your forte, but I’ll give it a go’ he poked your nose back as he got up.

 

He seemed to go through much the same process that you had, his eyes closed, you could appreciate how beautiful he truly was, with his face relaxed, his chest rising and falling steadily. It took him a few more tries of smaller wisps steadily getting larger and larger until a dog started to take shape, it was a basset hound, bounding around a rather smiley newt. He glanced over to you, coursing his concentration to slip, the dog slowly started to dissipate.

 

Newt flopped down by your side, resting his head on your shoulder, his eyes closed and his voice soft ‘you know basset hounds chase foxes’ a smile playing at the corners of his lips. You let out a small chuckle ‘do they really’ he replied with a small nod as he ever so gently picked up the hand that was resting on your lap, and ghosted his soft lips against your fingers.

 

Your heart sputtered in your chest, as his sea coloured eyes looked into yours, he lifted his hand to stroke some hair away from your face, your noses almost touching. “would it be alright if the hound got the fox?’ his voice was barely above a whisper, he waited for your nod before he allowed his hand to continue on to your neck as he closed the gap between you.

 

 I also have a tumblr, you can find me at fiddlesticksimagines. I write imagines, drabble, confessions, head cannons and pics, requests are open.

Have a great day and be safe

 


End file.
